Penorami
|status = Alive |nationality = British |species = Anthropomorphic Pen |gender = |location = Wales, United Kingdom (formerly) Chicago, Illinois (currently) |height = 210cm |weight = 55kg |eye_color = Green }} Penorami is a supportive character that has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story and one of the two protagonists of Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas. Biography Early Life He was born (created) in a factory, and realized that he was a very rare type of pen, which was a talking pen. Half a year later, when he didn't grow limbs or height, he was trapped inside a school, having his head constantly grinded in paper (because the girl who was using him as a pen was writing very often), until June 16 2001, where he was actually able to escape. Somehow, the girl who used him had never realized that Penorami was actually a talking pen, and she also never realized that he was screaming in pain, because Penorami has a very quiet interjection when getting hurt. On June 17 2001, he was actually able to escape the city which contains the school that he was in. He wasn't using his limbs, because they didn't grow at that time. Instead, he had to constantly roll across many streets. However, at the age of 12, he has somehow grew limbs AND height. The limb and height development has ended at the age of 17. Anti-Dater Story He was at first grouped with multiple anti-daters who were Geckoslizer, Stickman and Cursor. He, along with his friends, had huge plans for defeating Peaceful Girl and were discussing about it. Later on, at the 11th part of the Anti-Dater Story, he joined Larry's crew with his 3 friends along with Carred Tezzis, and joined to enter and fight Peaceful Girl. After Peaceful Girl has been defeated, the crew has realized that Peaceful Girl has friends so Penorami killed Beautiful Girl, while the other newcomers in Larry's crew killed the 4 other girls. Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas He was casually outside on a morning on Chicago. Though, when Geckoslizer came, Penorami was told that he needed help. They both went to Falo for even more help. Then, once the group formed, they also grabbed Yowinghoh to help them. Penorami had a plan, but it was very likely to fail, so they did another plan and made it to Israel. Though, once they got caught, they went into prison. Penorami was disappointed to see Geckoslizer tranquilized. He then tried to help him, by escaping the prison and taking him to the nearest medical station, despite difficulties of making it, because of more soldiers, though he did make it. When Geckoslizer somewhat recovered, they got into the village as soon as possible, and attempted to access it, despite Stupid Santa attempting to prevent them from entering. Penorami found out that 7 houses were trapped by borders, so he removed the borders as fast as he can. On the final battle, Penorami has stabbed 5 soldiers with his sharp, piercing, ballpoint, pen head, smashed 2 soldiers from their heads together and fought another 30 soldiers with his fighting skills. The villagers altogether have shot 25 soldiers. Moreover, he attacked a helicopter, stole one and attempted to drive the helicopter. However, he died, though, he and Geckoslizer were backed up by Yowinghoh, in which later, she sacrificed her life to revive Geckoslizer and Penorami. UCP Mainland He was somehow found passed out in Luxury Land at first, but then, he revived and he decided to swim after like an hour or so. He was full of energy, and somebody with a Queen of Hearts-skinned 56 Ford who was unenergitic, decided to drive to the pool. Penorami was hyped about his superpowers and told him all about it. He also showed to him how he can jump easily to his apartment building. He just loved his life, while the driver wished could have this much energy. Description Appearance He appears as an anthropomorphic pen with a generally silver body, a black front, green eyes, a silver head and a silver and blue lower part of the body, which says "Impact". He has hidden arms, as one of his talents, so that he can pretend that he is handicapped and easily killable. Personality Like most other characters in the story, he likes to eliminate daters and Peaceful Girl. He also likes to use his main weapon, the Knockback Stick, because he finds it satisfying to knockback daters easily. Quotes * "I have hidden arms. These daters will think I'm handicapped and weak." Trivia * Ironically, there is a weapon called the Pen Machine Gun in Extreme Wars. ** However, that weapon doesn't make an appearance in the story. * Normally, a pen's height or weight isn't that excessive. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Supportive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas